


chewing gum

by minhkyu



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Boys Kissing, Cute, Cute Ending, Drabble, Fluff, Friendship, Han Jisung | Han Is Bad at Feelings, Han Jisung | Han is Whipped, Kissing, Love, M/M, Short & Sweet, Short One Shot, Surprise Kissing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-24
Updated: 2020-12-24
Packaged: 2021-03-10 21:15:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 303
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28273728
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/minhkyu/pseuds/minhkyu
Summary: hyunjin won't stop streaming chewing gum.jisung is annoyed.
Relationships: Han Jisung | Han/Hwang Hyunjin
Kudos: 29





	chewing gum

“can you stop that annoying as hell music?” jisung’s eyebrow twitched as he stared at his hyung on the other side of the room. ‘chewing gum’ by nct dream blasted through his ears for what seemed like the 100th time that day.

hyunjin pouted in response, folding his arms in that cute way jisung (loved) hated. “it’s not annoying!” he argued. “besides, i thought you _liked_ nct. are you changing your stan list again, sung?”

jisung glared, protesting back at him. “i _do_ like nct, but i just don’t see the reason why you have to stream their 4-years-old song a thousand times over and over again in my ears.”

the dancer snickered and mock-cried, hands curled up into fists, imitating a baby crying. “oh poor, poor jisung. can’t even handle a song about gum.” he laughed, falling onto the floor when jisung stared at him open-mouthed.

“you are being _so rude_ right now hwang hyunjin-”

“what, han? don’t like it?” he interrupted.

“you get over here.” jisung glared.

hyunjin smirked and slid away from him just to fuel his temper. “and what are you gonna do if i don’t? huh? gonna bite me-”

jisung caught hyunjin in the middle of his sentence, pressing him against the cold linoleum floor. he pinned his crush down, knees on his chest.

hyunjin looked up at him wide-eyed. “j..jisung, what on earth are you-” jisung ignored him, leaning down and placing a harsh kiss on his lips. he bit the skin of the others lips, tongue swirling.

as hyunjin laid down there shocked as hell, jisung jumped up and grabbed the phone, running away, stopping the music video as he did so. he sprinted into somebody’s room and shut the door, panting from the extent of his labor.

served him right, streaming a four-year-old song.

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading !!  
> wattpad: lxnochu  
> instagram: m1nkn0w  
> i don't have twitter because of the toxicity, sorry!  
> please ask before you republish >:)


End file.
